Xavier Plympton
| aliases = | franchise = American Horror Story | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Fitness instructor | gender = | race = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Camp Redwood" | final appearance = "Red Dawn" | actor = Cody Fern }} is a fictional camp counselor and one of the main characters featured in season nine of the FX Network television series American Horror Story, subtitled "1984". He was played by actor Cody Fern. Biography Xavier Plympton was a young man who lived in Los Angeles, California in the early 1980s. He was an up-and-coming actor who attended school at Stella Adler. Xavier Plympton worked as an instructor at an aerobics class called "Slimmercise" where he became friends with Chet Clancy, Ray Powell, Montana Duke, and lastly, Brooke Thompson. In the summer of 1984, Los Angeles had become the killing grounds for a mysterious serial killer dubbed the "Night Stalker". Seeking to avoid becoming a potential victim, Xavier accepted a job as a camp counselor some distance away at Camp Redwood. He invited his friends to come along with him. During the trip to the campground, Xavier was driving the van when they struck a hiker that had wandered out into the road. When they got out to inspect him, Xavier noted that he had dried blood on his arms and hands, suggesting a preexisting injury. This brought him some measure of relief, as he was desperate to avoid any blame for the accident. American Horror Story: Camp Redwood Blake finds Xavier at Camp Redwood as it is revealed Blake is a porn producer/sugar daddy who helped rehabilitate Xavier after discovering him strung-out in a park. Despite being straight, Blake forced Xavier to star in a gay porn film and attempted to blackmail him into doing another one. American Horror Story: Mr. Jingles Abilities Powers * Resurrection: Through no fault of his own, Xavier Plympton's spirit was resurrected upon his death and remained bound to Camp Redwood. Skills * Aerobics: Xavier Plympton supplemented his income as an aerobics instructor. * Acting: Xavier Plympton considered himself a "real" acting, bragging to his peers "I'm method". And "by method", he actually meant that he was willing to do gay porn to make a buck. * Archery: Xavier Plympton could be considered an amateur archer due to his picking up the skill during one of his stage productions of Robin Hood. Notes & Trivia * * This is the second character on American Horror Story played by Cody Fern. He previously played Michael Langdon in the season eight storyline, "Apocalypse". Body Count * Chef Bertie - Stabbed through the chest; mercy killing. * Mr. Jingles - Shot to death with arrows. * Dustin's girlfriend - Throat slashed open with knife. Appearances * American Horror Story: Camp Redwood * American Horror Story: Mr. Jingles * American Horror Story: Slashdance * American Horror Story: True Killers * American Horror Story: Red Dawn * American Horror Story: Episode 100 See also External Links * References Category:Fitness instructors Category:Acting Category:Aerobics Category:Archery